The present invention relates to a touch screen and, more particularly, to a full-screen fingerprint identification method and a full-screen fingerprint identification device.
The fingerprint identification technology conventionally used in public security for entry/exit control at borders, identification of criminals, and door access control of industries and houses has successfully been used in Apple iPhone 5S mobile phones and has obtained favor on the market, such that other smart phones follow this approach, resulting in an application trend in consumer electronics. Currently, the fingerprint identification is utilized in Apple iPhone 5S, Samsung Galaxy S5, and HTC One Max, and the manufacturers of these smart phones have a market share rate of more than 50%. Since the environments of mobile payment and network finance are more and more mature, the fingerprint identification can be incorporated with mobile electronic purses to replace identification by pin numbers.
Since the technologies of touch panels and chips are more mature, many large international companies integrate touch control with fingerprint identification transducers to form a cost-effective module product which is introduced into large-size tablet computers, super thin notebooks, and transformable hand-held devices to proceed with various identification applications in business network data access, financial trade services, and access to household computers.
However, in current practice, the touch panel and the fingerprint identification device are separate devices from each other. Thus, a solution is proposed to integrate the fingerprint identification with the touch panel, such that the fingerprint identification can be conducted in any location on the screen.
In current practice of the fingerprint identification function on a mobile phone, a user has to input the fingerprint in a specific area, such as the HOME key in Apple iPhone 5S and Samsung Galaxy S5. However, such a design incurs some problems that must be overcome. Firstly, the overall area of the mobile phone is increased, leading to limitation to the compactness of the product. Secondly, the separate devices result in complicated layout in the product, complicating the integrated circuits. Thirdly, the separate devices adversely affect the service life of the mobile phone.